earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Corran the Lightsworn
=Description= Physical Attributes Casual Attire Professional Attire =Personality= =History= Corran's life has been riddled with war. Born Corran Ravencrest to a low ranking noble of Arathi. Corran was sent to live with an uncle in the rich farmlands of Westfall when he was still just a young child. His father unwilling to raise him after his mother passed shorty after giving birth to young Corran. He was driven from his home in Westfall during the latter days of the First War. Fleeing with his uncle and the other refugee's of Azeroth, Corran found temporary sanctuary in Lordaeron. But it wasn't long until war again found him as the Horde began its invasion of the north. Having come of age, Corran was enlisted into the ranks and began his life as a soldier. Early in his training, Corran was handpicked along with several others to begin training as a paladin for the coming offensives into Khaz Modan and the former Kingdom of Azeroth. As a power struggle within the Horde gave the armies of the Grand Alliance time to recover from their initial setbacks, it was deemed time to begin the offensive. Gradually the Alliance slowed the Horde's rampage and even more slowly... they began to drive them back. Out of Quel'Thalas. Out of Lordaeron. Until at last, the two massive armies faced each other from across the Thandol Span. It was at this ancient stone bridge that Corran got his first taste of battle. The Alliance committed a sizable force to the invasion of Khaz Modan, and with that came the new paladins, most barely a year into their training. With Admiral Proudmore's Navy routing the Horde at sea. It was deemed time to launch the attack into Khaz Modan. The initial objective, an Orcish outpost, nestled near the ruins of the ancient Dwarven city of Dun Modr, that had repeatedly beaten back Alliance troops and ravaged the surrounding farmlands. In the days before the coming invasion, Corran was assigned to a company of dwarfs. On the eve of the assault, it was made known that they would be advancing with the second wave. Early in the morning, under fire from catapults and a hail of missiles, Corran went to war for the first time. The battle was a brutal affair. Neither side offered their foes any quarter and by noon, the bridges ran slick with the blood of the slain. Corran had spent much of the morning ducking in and out from behind the huge stone pillars that supported the bridge as the initial Alliance waves were ripped to pieces by the ferocious Horde defenses. The advance was slow and each foot gained was paid for with the lives of many. Gradually, the archers and artillery of the Alliance began to zero in their Horde counterparts as wave after wave of Horde and Alliance emerged from the choking smoke to kill for control of the bridge. Hundreds fell to there deaths while thousands of others met there end to sword, ax, mace, or worse. Yet as the day progressed and the sun began to descend, it was the Alliance that held the bridges and the city. A dwarven shield wall on the eastern bridge had thrown back a monstrous charge by the ogres and the High Elf archers were quick to seize the advantage, concentrating their fire to hold back the ogres as relief was rushed forward to strengthen the foothold. They were sooned joined by the dwarven artillery and after one last attempt from the ogres to drive them back, the Alliance punched through the Horde defenses and swarmed across the bridge. With the eastern bridge taken the defense on the west quickly crumbled and the Alliance poured over the bridge and into the city, seizing a beachhead into Khaz Modan and the south. From Khaz Modan, Corran continued to advance with the rest of the Alliance, fighting at both the Battle of Blackrock Spire and the Dark Portal. He suffered a grievous wound at the Portal and as a result, remained in Lordaeron when the Alliance sent its armies into the Portal. =Friends & Associates= * His brother is the able-bodied, though sometimes hot-headed warrior, Sethmont Ravencrest-Fairseas. * He has been a long-time friend of the eccentric priest Calithos Alec Blyde.